Baron Finster's Fury
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: AU. Baron Finster plots his revenge against Leonidas Van Rook.


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS.

NOTES - Drew Van Rook is alive in this story.

Baron Finster remained near his desk within his dark office. He chose not to look outside the window and stare at the infinite blue sky.  
The world was a disfigured face to him. Tears departed from his dark eyes as he stared at the framed photo. Images of a burning house appeared in his mind against his will. His plan consisted of departing from Los Angeles and going to New York....

Munya the silent button man scowled at the sight of Leonidas Van Rook kissing his wife at the dinner table within their hideout in New York. He tried not to vomit.  
Vincent Vladislav Argost thought Drew Van Rook was beautiful. He was glad Leonidas brought her to the Big Apple. He smiled at his employer and his spouse. He had no idea why they did not marry in Los Angeles where they first met.

''Are you enjoying your stay in NY, Mrs. Van Rook?'' Argost inquired. Drew ceased kissing Leonidas. She stared at the long-haired button man for a minute. She proceeded to nod very slowly. ''I am having a wonderful time, Vincent.  
I would like to thank you for attending my wedding here.'' she said.

''Why didn't you marry the lady in Los Angeles, sir? You did fall in love with her there'' Vincent Vladislav Argost spoke. He viewed the Mafia leader's anxious expression.  
''I have my reasons'' Leonidas muttered. ''What else did you do in LA?'' Vincent inquired.  
''You ask too many questions, Argost!'' Van Rook informed him.

He continued to kiss the white-haired woman. Munya wrote something down on a sheet of paper. He held it up for his employer to see. ''Get a room!'' Leonidas read before glancing at his spouse. They stood before going to their small bedroom. Argost looked very concerned.

''Mr. Van Rook usually doesn't keep secrets from us, Munya.  
He did not wish to talk about what he did in Los Angeles.  
There is something wrong. Let's discover the truth! Are you willing to help me? '' he said to the other man. Munya nodded at a snail's pace.

He wrote something else down. He allowed his long-haired companion to see what he wrote.  
''How are we going to find out the truth?'' Vincent read. He glanced at the silent Mafia hit man. ''Mr. Van Rook's diary is within his office desk. I watched him write a few times'' he spoke.

Argost beckoned Munya before entering the dark-haired man's office. The latter found the diary and opened it. They gasped while they read it.  
''That's why Mr. Van Rook did not wish to answer my questions!'' Vincent Vladislav Argost whispered. He turned to his mute companion. ''Our employer may be in danger! We must help him,'' he said. Munya nodded before returning the book to its rightful place and departing with Vincent.

Leonidas insisted on kissing his spouse within their small room. He ceased his current activity when a hand pulled his short dark hair back.  
A familiar voice caused his eyes to increase in size. ''Get out of bed and follow me!  
Your wife is required to join you!'' the man hissed. ''Baron Finster?!'' his rival whispered before obeying and entering an abandoned building.

He held and kissed his crying wife. They gasped when they observed Baron Finster stepping out of the shadows. They stared at his mechanical scorpion body. ''How did you know where to find me? What happened to the lower half of your body'  
Drew's spouse inquired. His strange rival scowled at him.

''I ate at the same restaurant with you in LA. You said something about moving and getting married in New York. It's a shame I departed from the restaurant when you mentioned commiting arson!'' he replied. ''We were always Mafia rivals, Baron Finster. It's a shame you didn't die!'' Leonidas spoke. He was confused when his enemy removed a photo of a woman with her four-year-old daughter from his brown jacket.

His dark eyes were wide when he saw the other Mafia leader's wet face.  
''I arrived, but the flames destroyed most of my home. I tried to save my family yet couldn't. The fire caused me to lose the lower half of my body!'' he wept.  
''I guess that answers my second question!'' Drew muttered. ''I WATCHED MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER DIE!'' Baron Finster shrieked.

Leonidas Van Rook seemed very surprised. ''I didn't know about your relatives!'' he whispered. He continued to hold Drew when the bizarre man found a can of gasoline and poured it near them. ''What are you doing?!'' he gasped. Tears remained on Baron Finster's angry face. ''Flames killed my wife and daughter. You and your spouse will die the same way!'' he informed them. He disregarded Drew's screams as he removed a lighter from his coat.

Baron Finster never saw the guns pointing at his back. He ''danced'' against his will when several bullets went through his upper body! Argost and Munya arrived when the dead man collapsed. ''Thank you. How did you know where to find me?'' Leonidas wished to know.  
''Munya and I read your diar....OOOOOOOOWWWWWW! We followed you, sir!'' Vincent Vladislav Argost replied. Van Rook stared at the picture near his enemy's dead body.  
''You will be a family man for eternity, my rival'' he whispered.

THE END 


End file.
